Five Nights at Rex's
Five Nights at Rex's is a FNaF Fan-Game by Lord Bowser. This is one of 8 FNaR games. Story The game takes place in 1993. It's main character is Ryan Smith. He is employed as a night guard at Tyrannosaurus Rex's Pizza. This is a pizzeria where there are 4 animatronics that looks like Dinosaurs. These are: Rex The Tyrannosaurus, Spino The Spinosaurus, Bartia The Baryonyx and Ray The Velociraptor. Ryan is convinced that animatronics 'come alive' at night and start a bloody hunt for him. Must survive from 12 AM to 6 AM. Will he succeed? Animatronics Rex The Tyrannosaurus Rex is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Rex's and Five Nights at Rex's 2. He provides children entertainment on stage together with Spino and Bartia. During the night he like the rest of the animatronics are moving around the pizzeria. At this, seeing the night guard, he tries to catch him and put him in another Rex suit while killing him. It is a bit more menacing than he's friends. Rex is a two-legged, green Animatronic-Tyrannosaurus. He holds a microphone in his right hand, which has two fingers as his real counterpart. He has also, like the rest of the animatronics, long tail that he can move. His eyes have a vertical line (typical for reptiles). Their normal color is yellow, but sometimes you can note on the cameras, that they are red. The whole animatronic is covered with hard material, and the mouth has sharp teeth (these from endoskeleton and from the mask too). Spino The Spinosaurus Spino is one of five antagonists at Five Nights at Rex's. During the day, together with Rex and Bartia, they entertain children. At night, however, acts like the rest of animatronics. He tries to find the player and then inserts it into Rex's costume, killing him. Spino is covered with hard material, dark-blue Animatronic-Spinosaurus with yellow eyes. On his back he has a sail, a long muzzle and three toes on his hands and feet, just like his real counterpart. He has, like the rest of the animatronics, long tail that he can move. Like other animatronics, he has sharp endoskeleton's teeth and a mask's one too. During the day, on the stage he's holding a red bass guitar. Bartia The Baryonyx Bartia is one of five antagonists at Five Nights at Rex's. She occurs on stage like Spino and Rex and delivers all the children to the pizza tables. During the night as the rest of the robots try to find the player and put him in Rex's outfit, killing him. Bartia is a yellow-brown animatronic in Baryonyx's hard material costume with yellow eyes, long muzzle (with sharp teeth in the mask and in the endoskeleton), long neck and three fingers on the palm and feet. The whole body has yellow and creamy spots. There are blue spots around her eyes. She has a bib on the chest with the words 'Let's eat!'. In her left hand she holds a pink muffin with her eyes. Ray The Velociraptor Ray is one of the antagonists at Five Nights at Rex's. His first location is the Raptor Location, from where he slowly comes out and then runs to the Office where the player is located, if too rarely he looks at the camera. His outfit is a blue Velociraptor with sharp teeth. It has in some places visible robot's endoskeleton, because the "material" of the outfit is destroyed. Not only does his look indicate that he is broken. On the placard in front of his stage is "Sorry! Out of order", but the inscription changes to "I AM!" (IT'S ME!), when Ray comes out from behind the curtain. Golden Rex Golden Rex is an animatronic that appears in Five Nights at Rex's. It's a golden, mysterious version of Rex The Tyrannosaurus. He looks like Rex. His colors change. He's now yellow-gold. His position is sitting, as if he fell, although (probably) endoskeleton is, and his mouth is wide open like Ray. The other color was also the microphone. The microphone, on the brighter side, has a shade of darker blue. The eyes are empty except for red dots, which is natural for endoskeleton, whose animatronic (probably) does not have, which makes him more mysterious. The whole figure is covered with shadow. To this, as with the predecessor, he has sharp teeth in the mask and in the endoskeleton. Golden Rex starts on the poster on camera 2B. After closing the camera, you can see it in our office and after a few seconds you will see Rex's photo and inscription IT'S ME. If we do not react before this view, reopening the camera, Golden Rex will kill us, which will disable the game. Nights Night 1 "Hello, hello? Em... I wanted to record a message to help you get used to this job. Em... I was working at this pizzeria in front of you. I finished my last week so... I know it might be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there is no here's what to worry about. You're good at it, so let's focus on helping finish your week. Ok? My name is Red and I'm Phone Guy. Em, let's see ... first of all there is an introduction from the pizzeria that I should read. So, welcome to Tyrannosaurus Rex's Pizza. A magical place where children and adults come to experience unforgettable impressions! We are not responsible for personal injury. If something is discovered the missing person will be found 90 days or earlier. Bla, bla, bla. Now it sounds terrible, but I know there's nothing to worry about. Well, animatronics are unpredictable at night, but is it my fault? No. I may be irritable that night. So, remember, these animatronics have a special place in the hearts of children so we have to show them some respect. So as you've probably noticed, that robots can move around during the night. Em... Something happens to their mechanisms when they are off too long. Em, they used to be able to walk during the day, but then it happened. The Bite of '87. It's amazing that a man can live without a frontal lobe, you know? Now, something about your security. The only risk of being a night watcher here is that animatronics may not consider you a person. You will remind them of an endoskeleton in which there is no costume yet, and that is against the rules. Most likely they will try to force you into Rex's costume. Umm... It would not be so bad if the costumes were not filled with beams, wires and animatronics equipment well yet endoskeleton, especially in the vicinity of the face, so you can imagine that holding something like that could cause slight discomfort... and death. Uhh... Your head may be slightly visible in the costume, but only when someone is close... Yeah, they did not mention you when you wrote it. But, hey! The first day should be simple. I'll talk to you tomorrow, uh, check your camera and remember to close the door only when it's absolutely necessary. You need to save energy. Fine. Good night. " It's the easiest night in the game. Only Spino and Bartia are active. Night 2 (to be added) Night 3 (to be added) Night 4 (to be added) Night 5 (to be added) Night 6 (to be added) Night 7 (any mode) (to be added) Custom Night (to be added) 20/20/20/20 Mode (to be added) Trivia * Animatronics appearing in this game are not possessed by the souls of the murdered children. * Golden Rex isn't hallucination (or is). * The action game (and others in the series) takes place in the same universe as the events of all Jurassic Park films (hence 1993). Category:Games